


Piano

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, POV, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Acha que... (...) que, sei lá, quebramos o piano?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito pro Camp NaNoWriMo, e usei [essa](http://goo.gl/205Mb) imagem como prompt.

(2004)

As notas protestaram quando Francis se sentou sobre elas, usando os braços apoiados na caixa do piano para tentar se ajustar ao lugar inusitado, mas desistiu de ficar confortável quando percebeu a cabeça do namorado descendo e sentiu a língua dele sugando um dos seus testículos. Só conseguiu jogar a cabeça para trás e bater com força na madeira.

A língua começou a explorar os limites dele que, sem forças para questionar ou impedir qualquer coisa, apenas respirava fundo e tentava não cair do piano. Lucius mantinha suas pernas bem abertas com uma mão em cada coxa, apenas sua cabeça trabalhava lá embaixo com lambidas e beijos cada vez mais quentes e longos...até que suas carícias fizeram o moreno ofegar.

Francis arregalou os olhos quando sentiu aquele súbito toque quente e úmido entrando dentro dele, e por mais que uma voz obscura na sua mente protestasse, o corpo desejava sentir mais. A maior prova disso estava pulsando entre suas pernas, e o que ele podia fazer a respeito? Também queria prolongar aquela sensação incrível, e a língua dele era tão gostosa...tão firme. Era diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido ou sonhado até então.

Só podia olhar a cabeça loira dele se movendo um pouco para os lados, mas quando ele erguia os olhos cinzentos e encarava seu rosto com interesse, Francis sentia um frio descendo até a base da sua espinha que deixava seu membro dolorido. Não aguentaria muito.

Os dedos dele penetraram seu corpo, e no minuto seguinte Lucius já estava abrindo o fecho do jeans e abaixando um pouco as calças com uma das mãos enquanto a outra manuseava o próprio sexo por dentro da cueca. Ele decidiu olhar um pouco o namorado naquela posição, achando lindo ver as duas coisas que mais amava ao mesmo tempo, e um sentado sobre o outro. Era como um sonho.

Se aproximou e passou as unhas pelas coxas do moreno, subindo as mãos até os joelhos para mantê-los firmes no alto. Queria tanto beijar aquela boca já machucada pelas suas chupadas, mas sabia que Francis não gostaria muito da ideia, não depois daquela preliminar.

Levou uma das mãos até a boca e chupou a palma da forma mais extravagante possível, deixando a pele melada pela saliva. Se masturbou um pouco antes de se encaixar no corpo do moreno com cuidado, os olhos famintos de expectativa acompanhando as reações do outro.

Queria tanto fazer Francis urrar e quando sentiu que ele já estava confortável, aumentou o ritmo aos poucos, segurando o quadril dele com a mão úmida e a outra firme no joelho erguido dele, aproveitando para rebolar um pouco quando percebia os olhos verdes do outro encarando seu rosto com profundo êxtase. E para o seu deleite ele jogou a cabeça para trás, respirou com dificuldade e fechou um pouco os olhos, algo que sempre fazia quando queria segurar um pouco o orgasmo.

Aumentou a pressão, rebolando com um pouco mais de vontade e sentindo o quadril dele acompanhando o seu como podia, tocando algumas teclas do piano e produzindo um som longe de ser agradável, mas que não incomodou nenhum dos dois. Pareciam indiferentes à música estranha que seus corpos produziam.

Francis ergueu a cabeça e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu agarrar o pescoço do loiro com uma das mãos, a outra se apoiava nas teclas em uma tentativa frustrada de lhe dar mais suporte para aguentar as estocadas. Lucius ergueu um pouco o seu quadril e ele se sentou de um jeito um pouco mais confortável, mas ainda distante do ideal. Apenas por um segundo Francis pensou que teria dores nas costas de tanto ficar torto, mas afastou a ideia com uma sacudida de cabeça.

Os dois se mexiam com urgência, e quando algum gemido escapava dos lábios secos de um deles, o frenesi dos quadris aumentava. Francis apoiou a testa no ombro suado do namorado, arfando enquanto murmurava "mais" até que a palavra deixou de fazer sentido. Olhava para baixo, maravilhado com a visão do ato. Parecia tão surreal fazer parte daquele momento, e era tão estranho se sentir tão bem com algo tão simples...tão banal.

O "algo simples" diminuiu um pouco o ritmo e passou a se mover bem devagar. Lucius também olhava para baixo, depois ergueu os olhos até ter a atenção do namorado, pegando no membro excitado dele e atento a expressão agitada do moreno. O masturbou com alguma dificuldade, a tentação de entrar com toda força possível naquele corpo se tornando cada vez mais difícil de ser controlada, e não demorou para que Francis assumisse o controle do próprio sexo, os dois ofegando juntos com a cumplicidade do ato.

Lucius fechou os olhos e passou a entrar com a força que queria, estimulado pelos gemidos do namorado implorando que não parasse, e se ele ouvisse Francis ofegando só uma vez não aguentaria...

Abriu os olhos, desesperado para ver a expressão do namorado. O olhar suplicante e a boca arfando foram demais, e bastou que ele ouvisse seu nome sendo pronunciado para gozar dentro dele com mais força do que esperava. Alguns segundos depois sentiu o gozo quente no seu peito e sorriu, descobrindo que estava cansado demais para dar risada.

Se abraçaram, Lucius ergueu Francis no colo, sem sair de dentro dele, e cambaleou até o sofá apesar dos protestos do namorado. Ali ficaram abraçados esperando que os corpos resfriassem um pouco, ou que pelo menos o fôlego voltasse.

\- Acha que... - Francis precisou limpar a garganta duas vezes para conseguir falar - que, sei lá, quebramos o piano?

\- Se quebrar eu conserto...não tô preocupado com isso. - tirou os cabelos suados do rosto do moreno e roçou a ponta do nariz entre os lábios dele, até que Francis afastou o rosto para encarar melhor o namorado. Nunca, nunca na vida esperava ouvir isso dele. Ainda mais quando falavam _daquele_ piano.


End file.
